


Makeshift

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba's use as a chair is complicated by long legs (a positive) and nimble hands (a distraction).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeshift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/15923.html).

Most of the seats were taken when she got to the apartment, taken up by people she knows and people she doesn't, all of whom were set on drinking the week away. She looked around for Aiba, not feeling like talking to anyone else for once, and it took her a bit to find him. He was sitting back in the far most nook where he'd tucked a desk, leaning back in the big computer chair and smiling out at the room that wasn't paying him any attention. She wound her way through the people and plopped herself down on his lap. His arms came up around her without missing a beat and she sighed deeply, feeling her stressful day start to slip away.

"Becky," he murmured into her hair. She smelled like strawberry conditioner and the strange conglomeration of faint scents that came from riding on the subway. He tucked his nose into the curve of her neck and smelled only her. She wriggled a bit, settling more comfortably on top of him.

"There are a lot of people here-" she said before he interrupted.

"I know, it's tragic," he said seriously, hand sliding up to give the barest hint of a touch under her breast. She snickered and shoved it back down.

"There are a lot of people here but I don't see your rainbow cronies," she finished.

He waggled his fingers expressively to communicate all of their busy schedules and she shivered a little as they moved against her.

"We could go to my room," Aiba said into the skin of her shoulder, which he'd just bared with a tug on the sleeve of her ruffled cardigan.

"You'd never be such an ungracious host," she said quickly, getting through the sentence before any catch in her voice gave her away.

"I only told a few people to come over for drinks, I don't know why this always happens," he grumbled.

She smiled fondly while he couldn't see her before turning halfway around and resting her head on his shoulder. "They come because they like you. Which proves you attract people just as idiotic as you are."

She stubbornly kept her face against his shoulder as the heat of his hand swept up from knee to thigh, slow enough she could feel her skin prickle in its wake. "So what does that say about you, Becky-chan?"

"That I was willing to settle," she said loftily, but squirmed a bit as his fingers danced along her inner thigh.

"I wouldn't squirm so much if I were you," Aiba muttered.

"Hmm?" Becky said playfully, squirming even more.

Aiba stood abruptly, catching Becky under the shoulders and knees and picking her up. She smacked at him with one hand and gave a whispered noise that still managed to convey all the feeling of an outraged shriek.

He smiled down at her.

"Ah, excuse me," he said agreeably. He put her down carefully, straightening her clothes without so much as a errant grope. Then he held out his hand, still smiling, looking like he had never been surer of anything than that she'd take his hand and go with him.

Becky crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He wilted visibly but his hand remained outstretched. Just as he looked like he was about to drop to his knees and plead she relented, tucking her small hand in his.

He leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially. "We'll just have to spend a long, long time in my bedroom, Becky-chan, and then all these people will be gone."

"For once, a plan with which I can agree," she said, grabbing him by the hand. She led the way to his door, pulling on his arm unnecessarily and looking back with her eyes bright and laughing.


End file.
